


Guardian of the Allspark

by sisterawesomeness



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers AU - Fandom
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Timeline, Gen, Guardian - Freeform, High Priests, Prophecy, The War Didn't Happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mea was an ordinary girl. Until she was kidnapped and taken to Cybertron where she's told she's the destined Guardian of the Allspark. Too bad no one knows exactly what she's supposed to do. What happens when mysterious assassins and potential war are thrown into the mix? Defiantly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: One Shall Be Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yeah this is going to be AU. All I ask is that you give it a chance. First, here's a little history so no one gets too lost. I own nothing but my OC.**
> 
> **Yes I am rewriting this. There were some aspects I didn't care for looking back and I'm fixing them. Thanks for those who've been reading this for sticking with me.**

_Far from Earth is the planet Cybertron. Before everything there was the Allspark. From it came Primus and Unicron, then the legendary Primes and their descendants. Then there came the Quintessons who nearly destroyed all Cybertronian life, including nearly all the Primes. From this arose a new order where there would always three protectors of the planet and the precious Allspark; the Lord High Protector, the Lord Prime, and the High Priest. They were entrusted to safeguard all Cybertronianss and their creator._

_The Quintessons were defeated but from this came yet another change. Cybertronians broke into two separate groups. One being the diverse and noble Autobots, the other being the strong and warlike Decepticons. For a time both sides lived in peace but it did not last._

_Recently the fractions are at the precipice of war. Their leaders both at odds with one another and desperately trying to avoid warfare. Often times the High Priest acted as the intermediary and voice of reason, but it is no longer enough to keep both sides balanced._

_That is where the legend arose. There would be a forth who would come and safeguard the peace. The Guardian of the Allspark who would not only protect the core of all of Cybertron but extend it into the stars. Whoever it was would be able to save not only the people but the universe itself._

We wait now and I cannot help but wonder when this Guardian will appear. I have felt stirrings from the Covenant of Primus and have thus recorded this as I have all of our history. I have also discovered portions have been written without my knowledge. It was not much but mentioned the planet known as Earth. If that is the case then the Guardian of the Allspark will not be one of us. Odd choice to be sure but the Allspark does not make mistakes. Our creator selected this being for a reason. The human known as Mea.


	2. A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm basing what everyone looks like the IDW comic line. And yes I changed it from first to third person. I can barely stand first person anymore. –shrugs-**

_There was someone there with him. "Hey," the light voice almost sounded like it was laughing. Whoever it was sounded so young… "I was wondering when you'd get here," he looked around to see who was speaking to him._

_"Who are you?" he asked. "Where am I?"_

_There was the light sound of laughter this time but it wasn't offending. "Where do you think?" He turned and saw the constant white light around him was interrupted by a figure. "Where you're supposed to be. Oh I have to go now. But I'll see you soon!"_

_"Wait!" he called out. "Who are you?" The figure was tiny in comparison to him. And wasn't Cybertronian. The figure stopped and turned around. It was some type of organic. She had long brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing intricate clothing which had ancient symbols embroidered into it._

_"You know who I am," she smiled at him. "I'm the Guardian of the Allspark."_

~*~

Iacon.

Lord Optimus Prime bolted upright from the desk he'd been sitting in. Knocking over a few of the data pads he'd been reviewing as a consequence. "OP?" he turned to see his third in command Jazz standing there. "You alright?"

"I am fine," he got up and headed for the hallway.

"Where ya goin'?" Jazz knew something was up by how his leader was acting and quickly followed after him.

"To see Alpha Trion."

~*~

Kaon.

The Lord High Protector Megatron awoke so suddenly he nearly fell out of his berth. But as soon as he regained his senses he sprung up and made his way to his balcony. "Soundwave," he commed his third in command and communications officer. "I am going to Iacon."

"Query: For what purpose?"

"I need to speak with that old scribe, Alpha Trion."

"Acknowledged." That was the thing about Soundwave, he was loyal to a fault and knew not to ask too many questions.

~*~

Vos.

High Priest Starscream awoke on the pillowed floor of the Allspark chamber. Not unusual for him but the dream he'd experienced was. It was a vision from their creator, he _knew_ it. "Thundercracker! Skywarp!" he called out to his trinemates as he made his way through the temple.

"What is it?" Thundercracker asked as they joined him. They always seemed to know when he needed them. And they were the only ones he let get away with calling him his regular name, excluding his leader Megatron.

"Did you have another vision?" Skywarp inquired.

"Yes. I must go to Iacon at once. Guard the temple until I return."

"Why are you going there?" Thundercracker kept on. "The Lord Prime did not invite you."

"No, but there is a bot I need to speak with."

~*~

Earth.

Mea sat straight up in bed. Gasping for breath and rethinking the weirdness she'd just seen in her mind. She'd had no control in the dream as she wore strange clothing and had no idea where she was. But she could make out a figure in her line of vision. Though in strange dream fashion the figure kept changing.

It switched from being a giant red and blue robot, to a dark grey one, to another red and blue one but this one had wings. The image kept shifting as she looked at whoever it was. For some reason she spoke to the robots like she'd known them her whole life. What's odd is that in the dream she felt she did know him, or them.

Mea felt starting to wake up and finished with the words, "You know who I am. I'm the Guardian of the Allspark."

That's when she opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. "Huh?" she asked still tired. "What the heck is an Allspark?" She shifted around and got comfortable under the covers again. "What a weird dream."


	3. Misread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'll explain certain plot points later in the story but for now please go with it. Also here's a concept of Cybertronian to Earth time I will be using for this story.**
> 
> **Klik-Second**
> 
> **Breem-Minute**
> 
> **Joor-Hour**
> 
> **Orn/Cycle-Day**
> 
> **Groon-Month**
> 
> **Vorn-Year**

"What in the name of Primus are you doing here?!" the High Priest shrieked.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Starscream," Megatron stood tall. "And is that any way to speak to your leader?"

"My name is Commander Starscream," his second sneered at him. They turned when they noticed they were not alone. "Just great. You got us caught."

"Optimus," Megatron held his gaze. "It certainly has been a while."

"Megatron," Optimus stated. "Starscream. I do not remember giving either of you invitation into my realm."

"What are you going to do old friend?" the Lord High Protector held a wicked smile. "Throw us out?"

"Maybe he'll preach at us some more," Starscream actually backed his leader up. Before any more could be said the door in front of them opened to reveal an extremely old but still powerful looking bot.

"I see you all have arrived," Alpha Trion spoke. "Lord Prime," he nodded to his leader briefly. "Lord Protector, High Priest. You have questions, come in." They reluctantly followed the old scribe into his chambers. "I know why all of you have come here."

"Why am I not surprised?" Starscream put out there.

The older bot ignored the comment. "This concerns your realms and all of Cybertron itself. The time of renewal is upon us."

"Stop speaking in riddles and explain to us how we all could have experienced the same defrag cycle," Megatron was blunt.

"Has the Covenant of Primus revealed anything to you?" Optimus kept a level tone but his optics told the other two to behave themselves.

"Honestly not much beyond what you have experienced. Yes, the Guardian of the Allspark has been chosen and is clearly not Cybertronian."

"You mean to tell me a squishy organic is to be entrusted with our creator!" the High Priest's voice went to such a high tone they had to tone down their audio sensors.

"Why would an alien be chosen for such a position and not one of our own?" the Lord High Protector inquired.

"We know nothing about this species," the Lord Prime admitted. "And even less of who this organic might be."

"Yet you all experienced it with your own brain modules," the scribe countered. "An event that has not before occurred in all of our history. I will not pretend to know what the Allspark has in store for us or this organic. But I will not question our creator's wish. The Allspark has chosen and we have no say in the matter. Unless you all wish to defy logic and your primal instinct to trust our creator we must find this being as soon as possible."

For a moment none of them spoke as they took in the old bot's words. He was right. They wouldn't go against their creator when it was blatantly clear what they were supposed to do. In various ways they were to guard and see to it that the Allspark's will was done. But it did not mean they had to like it.

"How could we even find this creature?" the High Priest was the first to speak. "We have no idea where it or its planet could even be."

"It's been eons since we've even sent an exploratory ship out into the system," the High Protector stated.

"None of the reports have ever mentioned an organic even close to this one," the Prime added.

"Perhaps I _can_ be of assistance there," Alpha Trion spoke and they made sure to listen. He held the Covenant in front of him. "There is not much here on the Guardian but I was able to distinguish a few bits of information."

"What is it old friend?"

"The organic is what is known in its own species as a human."

"Lot good that does us," Starscream crossed his arms. "That doesn't tell us where to find it." The Prime and Protector didn't seem amused by his question but couldn't necessarily argue with his point.

In contrast Trion didn't seem angered with the Priest's question or smarminess. Instead he had a patient and almost smug expression. "Oh, you wish to know where the organic is."

"Why did I even come here?" the seeker turned his back on them. "Listening to the ravings of an old bot will get us nowhere. I'd have better luck asking the Allspark!"

"You act as if that has ever worked out well for you in the past," Megatron stated.

"You were the one who trespassed into my realm and you insult the one bot who may know more about the situation than yourself?"

"Easy Optimus," Trion waved off the Prime's concern. "He'll have to do more than say a few harsh words to insult me. It is rather ironic you mention the Allspark High Priest."

"What are you rambling about now?" the seeker sneered looking back at him.

"Simply that the Covenant says it is our creator who will bring the Guardian to us," he appeared to glance down and read a page. "In about… One joor."

The seeker's face slowly seemed to gain realization as he appeared horrified. "WHAT?!" he nearly screamed. He didn't wait for an answer as he took off. It took him roughly three joors to get to Iacon.

"Is this correct Trion?" Optimus inquired wondering if he should get the move on as well. But even if he drove at his top speed it would take nearly five joors for him to make it to Vos.

"Somewhat. I may have misread the time. Well look there I was wrong," he seemed to reread it. "The Guardian won't arrive in a joor. But half an orn."

Optimus nodded at him and held back from smirking. "Clever old bot," Megatron spoke. "But is the rest of your information true?"

"Yes," Alpha Trion answered. "The Guardian will arrive by the will of the Allspark. Perhaps if we are quick enough we will get there in time to devise how we are going to greet this being. Something tells me it will have as many questions as we do."


	4. Where am I?

Mea came to awareness slowly. She felt groggy and exhausted. Mainly from those weird dreams she'd had. Involving a light and a strange voice she couldn't pinpoint. There were flashes of robots who seemed to change and shift. She wanted nothing more than to curl up with her blanket and sleep some more. She didn't have to work today so who cared if she slept in? Only problem was when she reached for her blanket she couldn't find it. Forcing her to open her eyes and look for it. Only when she opened her eyes she clearly wasn't in her room.

Her heart rate picked up drastically as she looked around. She was on some type of large pillow? The room itself was enormous and she was next to what looked like a little pool of water. The rest of the room looked like it was made for giants and made up to look comfortable and pillowed all around.

That didn't help her seeing as she was scared out of her wits. Where the hell was she? There was a sound and she turned as some sort of door opened. To her shock a large red looking robot walked in. She froze. What could she do? Run? She wouldn't get far. It noticed her and she could've sworn gave her a smile. It somewhat reminded her of an old man seeing as it had a metal beard. It held what reminded her of a book in its hands. Was that a purple metallic cape behind it?

"Greetings young one," it had a deep yet oddly soothing voice. It took a few steps into the room and the door shut behind it. Was it a he? It sounded like a male to her. "Recently the Covenant switched from standard Cybertronian to English. You may find it interesting Miss Mea Smith."

"H-how do you know my name?" she squeaked out. Why the hell is he speaking English?

"My designation is Alpha Trion," he spoke and sounded experienced. Like he was used to this sort of situation. "I am the scribe of Iacon and am responsible for the Covenant of Primus. It contains all of Cybertron's history," he gestured to the book on the desk.

"Cybertron? Iacon? Where am I?"

"You are where you need to be," he simply stated but she could see his expression soften. "I do apologize. This must be very strange and frightening for you. I wish this situation could have been handled differently but you are here now and that is all that matters." Then to her surprise he bowed and actually got down on one knee in front of her. It was like the pictures of old knights bowing to their kings and queens. "I welcome you to Cybertron, Guardian of the Allspark."

"I think you've got the wrong person," she quickly said. "I don't even know what an Allspark is!"

"You will learn," he countered as calm as ever as he stood back up. She gulped seeing as he was so much taller than her. If he wanted to he could just step on her and she'd be done. "I assure you we are not going to harm you young one. It is the opposite. We are here to help you and in turn you can help us."

"How? I don't know what's going on here."

"I'm afraid that is not possible," he did seem sad at telling her this but that wasn't much consolation for her.

"What do you mean?!" she couldn't help it as her voice rose. "You snatched me you can take me back!"

"We were not the ones who took you," he told me. "That was our creator the Allspark," he gestured to the pool. "It brought you here."

Mea just looked confused. Her mind spun with everything that was happening. "Oh my God…" What was happening? What could she even do here?

Trion looked down at her and knew he would never fully understand her situation. She was on an alien planet surrounded by a species much larger and different than her. Probably frightened and rightfully so. "Calm yourself child," he spoke in a gentle manner. "I will not harm you." She looked on the verge of crying and thankfully he gave her some space and time to calm down.

"Perhaps you should see this," he put the Covenant down next to the pillow where she could see it. "The Covenant of Primus," he told her as she looked at the book. "This book holds all that has been and will be for us. And now you are in it as well." He nodded at her to read some of the open pages.

She slowly peered over the side of the pillow and looked at it. The first part was in some writing she couldn't make out. But then it suddenly switched to English. "And the time of renewal shall begin. A guardian will be chosen," it read. "This being will mend injuries and save lives. The universe itself shall be changed. This young spirit will be known as the Guardian of the Allspark. She shall come from the planet Earth and be called… Mea Smith."

"I don't understand," she looked up at him. Mea read a little further and it creeped her out. It briefly mentioned how she would wake up the way she did and that she would even meet this Alpha Trion guy… But the rest was blank. There's no way he could've written this while she were standing there.

"There are times when the Covenant and Quill appear to work on their own accord," he answered her unspoken question. "Even I do not know what will happen. I only record history as it occurs. You Mea Smith shall be the future of Cybertron. You were chosen to be the Allspark's guardian by our creator."

"Can you please explain this Allspark to me?"

"The Allspark is essentially a being of pure energy who created Primus, Unicron, the first Primes, and all of the Cybertronians you will soon see, myself included. You humans might refer to it as our collective 'mother' or 'god'."

"So if it did all that why would it need a guardian?" at this point her curiosity about all this was outweighing her fear.

"The Allspark is centered within our very planet and does not have the means to protect itself. Make no doubt it could but it chooses not to. I am not sure why but I have the feeling that perhaps our creator would not harm us even if we tried to destroy it. Like a carrier of our race would never harm their sparkling."

"Huh? You've lost me."

"Like a parent would not harm their child."

"Oh. But I still think you've all got the wrong person. Why not get someone here to protect it then?"

"It is not that simple. As of now there are three leaders of Cybertron. The Lord Prime, leader of the fraction known as Autobots. He is also in charge of the city Iacon. The Lord High Protector who is in control of the legion known as the Decepticons. His main center is the city called Kaon. And finally the High Priest who is currently responsible for the entire city of Vos and nearly all of the seekers. A sub group of us who can fly. We are currently in Vos because the Allspark is here," he indicated the pool. "They have been fighting for hundreds of your years and I fear war is not far behind. The only hope is your arrival."

"Why me?"

"They shared a vision of you. That has not before occurred in all our history and your arrival was predicted by the Covenant."

She groaned and rubbed her face. "This is insane. But how can I do anything? I'm just a human and until you told me I had no clue what was going on here. Plus, I don't know if you've noticed but I couldn't stop you from doing something even if I wanted to." She was so small and what could she possibly do to him or the rest of them? They were made out of metal for Pete's sake.

"Size is of no consequence," he brushed it off. "There are minicons roughly your size. And while you may be organic in nature you have certain strengths we could never hope to achieve."

"Please don't talk in riddles. I have a really bad headache. Oh this is one giant misunderstanding mixed with a nightmare."

"It does not have to be unpleasant for you. You will be treated fairly and given anything you need."

"Goodie," she ran her hands through her hair.

"I will return shortly with aid," he stated. "But I will give you time to situate yourself."

"Trion?" she inquired.

"Yes?"

"What's gonna happen to me?"

"As of right now I'm going to meet with the three leaders to discuss which city would be best for you to situate yourself at this time."

She gave him a look. "Don't I get a say?"

"Of course. If you'd like I could voice your opinion to them."

"Can I meet them?"

"I'm not certain that is the best thing at the moment. You were adverse to my presence. And the leaders, while they would not harm you, are far more intimidating than myself." She seemed to consider his words.

"I know you're from Iacon. And I know it wouldn't really be fair to not consider the other places. But can I go with you to Iacon?" She knew she was doing it for selfish reasons. She mainly wanted to go to Iacon so that she'd be near the one bot she knew. Then again considering this entire ridiculous situation she reasoned she could be a little selfish at the moment.

He gave her a gentle smile and a soft nod. "I will inform them that you will be accompanying me back to Iacon."

~*~

Shortly.

"Absolutely not!" Starscream all but screamed in the hallway.

"High Priest," Optimus began.

"As of right now this so called Guardian has only had contact with this old rust bucket. How odd she'd immediately want to go to Iacon. When she is already here in my city." The seeker fumed and his wings twitched behind him.

"It is her wish," Trion informed him. "And as of right now I do not think her meeting all of you would be good for her wellbing. She was alarmed by only myself." He could only imagine her facing all three of the rulers. Including the upset seeker in front of him.

"You should consider yourself lucky I even let you in the chamber with the organic to begin with."

"Would you cease your prattle Starscream. It is wearing on the audios," Megatron stated.

Before another argument could arise a no-nonsense voice broke through. "Enough the lot of you," they all turned to the barely tolerant medic. "How is she?" he inquired of the older bot.

"In shock and fearful. I don't have to tell you to tread carefully when you enter."

"What makes you think I'd give you permission," the seeker began. Before the old medic turned and gave him a hard look that shut him up. He didn't say anything but huffed. Ratchet took that as incentive to head toward the chamber.


	5. Someone Copied Me and More

**Hello peeps. I apologize for being so slow lately but life has been coming at me hard. I've decided to take a month off. Honestly I love writing and my stories but lately it's just not been fun. And that's the entire reason I write to begin with. Hopefully, the break will give me new ideas and energy for these stories. I'll see you all soon.**

**Also on another important note Planet of the Apes: Star-Crossed Lovers by moon_goddess_118 on Archive of Our Own is eerily similar to my story Surviving the Planet of the Apes. Like literally the same wording! What the hell? I don't mind if you get inspired by my work but don't copy and paste it!**


End file.
